Big Brother Glee
by KlaineIsAmazing
Summary: The cast of glee enter the big brother house. What tasks and twists await this season? Rated for possible cursing/swearing.
1. Day 1 Part 1: The Live Entrance

**I really wanted to do this because I have a major addiction with Big Brother so this is the Big Brother Glee series! It is based on the UK version, which is;**

**Every contestant votes for two people to be up for eviction.**

**The people with the top two amount of votes are up for eviction.**

**A task for the contestants is set up each day.**

**A poll will be posted on some website so that you guys can vote.**

**The only couple dating at the start would be Kurt and Blaine at the start but other will progress through the series. Whatever big brother says will be in **_italics._

**I did create an image for the house but even if i put link it blocks it out. So go to 'BigBrotherGlee' on deviantArt and the image is up there.**

**I promise the second chapter will be much longer. Enjoy! :)**

"Welcome to Big Brother 2011" the presenter, Dylan McCrae, exclaimed towards the camera. "As you all now, in this years twist, we have traveled across all states and countries looking for a diverse group of people to enter the big brother house. Eventually, we came across a small town in Ohio, America. In this town was the William McKinley high school. Within this school there are very different students, some are friends… some are enemies. These people have been chosen to enter the UK Big Brother. So, without further adieu, please welcome our first contestant…"

The spiral on the edge of the stage opened, a short, curly-haired, well-built man appeared.

"Blaine Anderson." Dylan said into the microphone. Blaine walked along the catwalk stage, shook hands with Dylan and made his way up the stairs, all the way sustaining a huge grin.

Once inside he started to walked down the stairs.

"Woah." He shrieked in shock as he entered the living room. From what he could see the house looked massive. He walked over to the bedroom door and tried to open it; it was locked.

"Blaine seems to be enjoying himself." Dylan chuckled. "Let's bring in housemate number 2!"

The spiral opened once again to show a petite blonde girl. "Quinn Fabray!" he shouted. She walked up to Dylan, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to climb up the stairs; laughing and giggling the whole way. Once she was inside she was in shock of the house, much like Blaine.

"Quinn!" Blaine shouted in delight. Quinn opened the door and ran into a hug with Blaine.

"I was so nervous!" Blaine told Quinn as they broke the hug.

"Me too." Quinn sighed in relief.

"Let's add another one!" Dylan shouted from outside. A tall, well-built man with short blonde hair appeared on the stage.

"Sam Evans!" Dylan shouted into the microphone. The man shook Dylan's hand before quickly walking up the stairs in into the house.

"This is crazy!" Sam screamed once the door behind him had shut. He literally sprinted down the stairs and into the Living area. Blaine and Quinn arose from the sofa and both hugged Sam.

"Its freezing in here!" Sam pointed out.

"Let's make it four." Dylan grinned. A Latina girl with Black hair appeared on stage. "Santana Lopez!" She gave Dylan a quick peck on the cheek before entering the house. She shivered at the cold air when she entered. She gave all four a quick hug and sat down on the sofa.

"D'you know how hard it is to walk up them stairs in high heels?" she joked.

_Would all present housemates please come to the diary room._

"Oh My God." Quinn shrieked as they all sprinted to the diary room door. Once the light flashed green they all entered into the hallway and through into the diary room.

"I love this chair." Blaine admitted. It was a red and white diagonal striped chair, like a barber shop.

_Hello Housemates._

"Hey, Big Brother!" Santana squealed, stamping her feet in excitement.

"Hi." Quinn added.

_Big Brother is setting you a secret task._

"Ooh." Sam gasped.

_As you all have noticed it is very cold in the house. There is a thermostat tin the bedroom._

"But the bedrooms locked…" Blaine told Big Brother.

_That is correct, Blaine. There is a key hidden somewhere in the house which unlocks the bedroom. It may be in the garden, the living room or the bathroom. It is up to you four to find the key. You must not tell your future housemates about this task._

"Im excited." Quinn giggled.

"Lets not start searching until all the housemates are in. To avoid getting caught." Sam advised. Everyone agreed.

_You may now leave the diary room._

"Ooh. A twist already? How devious." Dylan smirked. "Time for number five." A tall, muscular man walked on stage. "Finn Hudson."

After another hour, the rest of the housemates were in;

"Brittany Pierce…"

"Brother of Finn and Boyfriend of Blaine; Kurt Hummel…"

"Rachel Berry…"

"Tina Cohen-Chang…"

"Mike Chang…"

"Lauren Zizes…"

"Noah Puckerman…"

"And that's it." Dylan ended. "All twelve housemates are in and I can now safely reveal that the key has been stuck to the bottom of the dining table. Will they find it before the nights out or will they sleep on the floor tonight? Tune in later to find out."


	2. Day 1 Part 2: The Evening

**I need ideas for tasks so please e-mail them tell me in the reviews! Thanks 3**

_Day 1. 10:31pm. All of the housemates are on the sofas chatting. It has been 1 hour since Sam, Santana, Quinn and Blaine were set a secret task to find a key and unlock the bedroom. Earlier, Tina tried to access the bedroom, revealing to the other housemates that it was locked._

"I think we need to start looking for the key." Santana whispered to Sam, who was sitting next to each other. "But laugh a little bit now so it looks like im flirting with you and not talking about this." Sam did as he was told and laughed. "Now you go tell Blaine to look in the toilet area of the bathroom and you look in the main area. I'll go tell Quinn to look in the kitchen area and ill distract the others here. Got it?" Sam nodded.

He then mouthed to Blaine, who was cuddled up with Kurt; "Look in toilet." Blaine knew what he meant and stood up.

"I'm just going to the toilet. I'll be back in a minute." Blaine told Kurt after giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wait. It's so cold. Cant we cuddle for longer?" asked Kurt.

"Not unless you want me too pee on you." Blaine winked.

"Okay, go." Kurt gave in. Blaine jumped over the back of the sofa and into the bathroom where Sam was already waiting.

"You go look in the actual toilet and I'll look around here." Sam said, pointing to the toilet room. Blaine walked over and closed the door behind him. He started to rummage through all of the toiletries on the shelves; he checked behind the toilet and even tried to remove the mirror from the wall but he had not luck.

Sam couldn't find it either. He pretended to check how he looked in the mirror while actually searching around the sink. He then slowly walked around the shower and bath before going back into the living area and sitting down.

Quinn wasn't doing any better. "Does anyone know if we have some juice of something?" she asked the group using it as an excuse to looking the cupboards. Luckily, no-one knew if they had any. Quinn went rummaging through every single cupboard, she even searched the fridge and freezer. It wasn't there.

Santana, along with the rest, also had not luck. She made her way around everyone trying to make conversation while she slipped her hands down the backs of the sofas to see if it was there. It wasn't. All four of them sat down on the same sofa, they told each other about how they had no luck.

"But, have you seen the size of the bathtub in there? It could fit two people!" Sam winked at Quinn. Sam had just hit on her… and she liked. Sam relaxed a bit more into the sofa, Quinn snuggled up closer to Sam, one of her arms draping around his waist.

"Did you have a nice pee?" Kurt joked as Blaine went to sit down next to him.

"It was delightful. Thanks!" Blaine returned the joke.

"I think we should Spin the Bottle." Lauren exclaimed as she finished a bottle of gin. The group agreed. They all spread themselves out so they were in an equal circle. "Who's gonna go first?" she asked.

"I will." Puck chimed. He placed the bottle on top of the coffee table and spun it. It landed on Rachel. "Come here my hot little Jewish American princess." Puck said as he leaned towards Rachel. It was a fairly long kiss but in no way was it passionate.

Tina shivered so hard that the whole group tuned to face her. "I swear its getting colder." Tina admitted. "I'm gonna go have a word with Big Brother." She got up from her seat next to Mercedes and walked towards the diary room. She pressed the button on the side and, once it had turned green, she walked along into the diary room.

_Hello Tina._

"Hi Big Brother." She sighed.

_How are you?_

"I'm really cold." She said as another shiver raced up her spine.

_Big Brother would like to inform you that there is a thermostat in the bedroom._

"I tried to get in there earlier." She admitted. "It's locked."

_Big Brother cannot open the door. Housemates must open it._

"Okay, Big Brother." She sighed. "But can we at least get our suitcases?"

_Yes, if that is all then you may leave the diary room._

"Thanks." She said as she walked out. When she got back into the living room she told the others what had happened. "He said that there's a thermostat in the bedroom. And that he can't open the door, we have to. I managed to get us our suitcases, though!"

_The store room is now open for housemates to collect their suitcases._

All of the housemates rushed to get their suitcases.

"Shouldn't we just push them all to the side; to save room and then when we get the bedroom we can move them in there?" Brittany asked

"Good idea Britt." Santana smiled. They all pushed their suitcases against the windows viewing the garden. They all went to sit back down where they was; Sam still snuggling with Quinn.

"When are they gonna let us go out there?" Finn thought aloud to himself.

"I don't know… But my skin'll get really bad if it doesn't get much fresh air." Kurt told him. Finn smiled.

"You do realize, like, our family is famous now?" Finn replied.

"Woah. I didn't think of it that way... but yeah." Kurt said in shock.

"What is mom and Burt gonna think? We're gonna have all these crazy tasks what'll probably cause us to curse and be angry."

"Just try to keep your cool. I've seen this sort of show before. Some people walk out because they can't deal with the stress of the cameras." Kurt confirmed.

"Yeah…" Finn sighed as he turned around and sat back down. Kurt stayed there, looking at the garden. He sunk into a pair of arms that appeared around his waist; it was Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah. It's just… the outside world, if we get to the final, then we might not see it for another sixty-four more days."

"You'll be fine." Blaine told Kurt, with a quick peck on the cheek. "You've got me."

"And Finn." Kurt told him.

"Yeah." Blaine snapped, having a quick change in voice.

Kurt sighed. "You know why Finn doesn't really like you?"

"In glee club; He was scared that you'd take over his position and be the new male captain."

"Well…" Blaine sighed.

Kurt turned around, cutting Blaine short, and pulled him in on a quick passionate kiss.

"We just did that on live TV." Kurt giggled.

"And your dad probably just saw it." Blaine laughed before pulling Kurt back into a sofa.

Santana was chatting to Sam and Quinn. "I'm gonna miss so much of Americas Next Top Model when I'm here." Santana moaned.

"I love that show." Quinn told her. Santana shivered so much that it made Sam jump.

"You are really cold." Sam pointed out.

"Well done Sherlock." She joked. She stood up and called Brittany; "Come on Britt, let's go see if there's anything useful in the store room."

They walked into the store room with pinkies joined. "There are some blankets up there." Brittany pointed out as they entered. Santana tried to jump and get them but she was too small.

"Oi Lanky!" She called poking her head out the door of the store room.

"Coming!" Finn called, knowing she wanted him. "What?"

"Get them blankets for us, please?" Britt asked.

He took them down and walked out with them, while counting.

"There are six blankets so everyone will have to share with someone else." Santana called. Everyone chose their partners happily; Sam and Quinn, Rachel and Finn, Puck and Lauren, Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany and Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm just gonna pop to the toilet. Be back in a min." Sam said to Quinn, standing up. He walked into the Bathroom, not aware that Quinn was following him. When they were in the bathroom Quinn grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Quinn giggled as they pulled away.

"Quinn…" Sam started, as he pointed to the living room. The whole group had been watching them kiss. Quinn giggled and Sam pulled her into a hug.

"We need to find this key." Quinn told him.

"I know." He sighed.

_11:49pm Sam and Quinn have come to the diary room._

"Hi." They both said in unison.

_Hello Sam and Quinn. What brings you here?_

"Can we please have some music?" Quinn pleaded.

"Its our first night and I wanna celebrate." Sam smiled.

_Big Brother can arrange for a karaoke machine to be delivered._

"Thanks!" Quinn grinned.

_You may now leave the diary room._

"Bye." Sam waved.

Sam and Quinn walked back into the house holding hands.

"We got Karaoke!" she screamed as she ran to the store room and retrieved the machine. It was a small box with a few buttons and two microphones on leads.

They all screamed in delight as Quinn placed it on the dining table. She accidentally dropped on of the microphones and it landed underneath the table. She bent down and laid on her back using her legs to push her around.

"Yes!" she screamed as she went under the table. "Ive found it." She ripped the key from the table and climbed out, leaving the microphone.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"It's the key to the bedroom. Isn't it obvious?" Blaine pointed it out. Quinn ran over to the bedroom and slid the key in and unlocked the door.

"Its amazing." She said in awe. It was a beautiful room; the color scheme was dark red, black and white with flowers spreading across the walls.

"Wait!" She screamed before anyone entered. "There are four doubles and four singles. We need to work out who's sleeping where! If it's alright I and Sam will take a double."

"Yeah." Sam confirmed he wanted to.

"Me and Blaine would like one." Kurt pointed out.

"That leaves one double left. Who's gonna take it?" Quinn asked.

"I don't mind." Rachel spoke up.

"Me nether." Finn chimed in.

"That's it then." Quinn confirmed, finally letting everyone in. They all rushed to their beds and laid on them with a sigh relief. They all got their suitcases and put them beside their beds.

"I can't be bothered to unpack. Let's get some Karaoke on!" Lauren screamed, releasing her inner party girl.

Santana grabbed the machine and starting pressing the down button; scrolling through the songs. "Britt." She called. "D'ya wanna do Party Rock Anthem?"

"Is that even a question?" Britt giggled as she took the microphone and pressed play. The whole group started to jump and run on the sofas.

Santana and Brittany started to sing;

_Party rock is in the house tonight,  
>Everybody just have a good time,<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind,  
>Everybody just have a good time,<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight,  
>Everybody just have a good time,<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind,  
>Everybody just have a good time,<em>

The whole group joined in for the rest of the song. Kurt was screaming at the top of his lungs most of the time. At the end of the song everyone flopped onto the sofas;

"I think you may need to lay of the wine!" Blaine admitted.

"Maybe…" Kurt considered.

A slower paced music started to flow from the karaoke box. Sam had chosen 'Mistletoe' by Justin Bieber. He started to sing;

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,<br>I should be playing in the winter snow,  
>But ima be under the mistletoe,<em>

He linked eyes with Quinn the whole time;

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,  
>But i can't stop staring at your face,<br>I should be playing in the winter snow,  
>But ima be under the mistletoe.<em>

He put the microphone and took Quinn's hand to do slow-dancing with her. He continued to sing;

_With you shawty with you,  
>With you shawty with you,<br>With you under the mistletoe._

By the time the song ended everyone was slow dancing with one-another; except Lauren and Puck.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine sighed into Kurt's chest.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt blushed.

_3:01am Most of the housemates are asleep in the bedroom. Finn, Sam and Blaine are in the Living Room talking about their relationships._

"You totally need someone dude." Sam told Finn.

"Why do you think im gonna sleep with Rachel?" Finn laughed.

"Gross mental image." Blaine admitted.

"That's what I feel like when you and Kurt talk about stuff like this." Sam admitted.

Blaine threw a pillow at Sam. "Anyway, Im gonna go sleep. See you in the morning." Finn admitted.

"I'll be in soon if Kurt asks." Blaine told Finn standing up and heading to the diary room door.

"I guess I'll just stay here by myself then." Sam said; Blaine and Finn both completely ignored him.

_Hello Blaine._

"Hi, Big Brother." Blaine sighed as he sat in the dairy room chair.

_What brings you here so late?_

"I was just wondering what the prize we were gonna get for our secret task is." He admitted.

_All will be revealed in the morning._

"Okay then." Blaine sighed again.

_If that is all you may now leave the diary room._

"Goodnight." Blaine said as he walked out of the diary room.


	3. First Shopping Task: Cops and Robbers

**Yeah, Mercedes isn't actually in the House, it was a mistake in the last one. Anyways happy reading :') 3**

_10:31am_

'_I hopped off the plane at LAX,  
>With my dreams and my cardigan,<br>Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
>Am i gonna fit in,<br>Jumped in the cab,  
>Here i am for the first time,<br>Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign,  
>This is all so crazy'<em>

The housemates woke up to an alarm of 'Party in the U.S.A' by 'Miley Cyrus'. Everyone hummed along and some people quietly sang parts.

"Good Morning gorgeous." Blaine said to Kurt as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Beautiful." Kurt smiled and blushed. They both leaned into a long, passionate kiss.

"How did you sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Amazing, because I slept with you." It was Blaine's turn to blush. "You're cute when you blush, Blaine."

_Would all housemates please gather on the sofas._

Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. When they walked into the Living Room they found that everyone was already gathered, except Quinn and Sam who were making out in the corner. Once they eventually joined the group, big brother started his announcement.

_Yesterday Night, the first four housemates to enter the house; Blaine, Quinn, Sam and Santana were set a secret task. As you all know the bedroom door was locked and there is a thermostat inside. It was their task to find the key and unlock the door. Quinn completed this task. Will Quinn please come to the diary room to collect everyone's gourmet breakfast._

"Eep." She shrieked as she ran to the diary room. In the diary room was a moveable trolley filled with muffins, pancakes, eggs, ham, waffles, sausage, bacon, apple and orange juice and much more. She wheeled it out into the dining area.

"Dig in." She shouted. Everyone took a plate and took as much as they could carry.

"I can't believe you had a secret task." Brittany squealed to Santana. "And you passed!"

"Yeah. And it was worth it!" Santana admitted through a mouthful of Bacon.

_11:58am All the housemates have finished eating and are now talking at the dining area._

"This is kinda crazy." Lauren admitted.

"What is?" Mike asked.

"This morning there is twelve people eating dinner, right? And, whoever gets to the final will be looking back on this day and thinking 'There used to be twelve people sitting here.'" She told the group.

_This is big brother. The garden is now open._

All of the contestants slowly walked into the garden, they would've run but they were all too bloated.

"Finally, some fresh air." Kurt sighed as he was pulled into a hug with Blaine.

Finn, Sam, Lauren, Puck, Rachel and Brittany went inside to change into their swimming costumes. Puck, being the first one to change, walked over to the door leading outside and tried to open it. It was locked. He started to bang on the glass, which attracted the attention of the six outside. After all six from each side tried to open the door they finally worked out that it was locked. Suddenly, police sirens started blaring throughout the whole house and garden.

_Will all housemates inside go to the store room to collect their uniforms for this weeks shopping task. The hatch near the swimming pool is now open for housemates outside to collect their uniforms. _

"Oh god." Kurt sighed when he saw the orange jumpsuits. "We're in jail. And orange is so not my colour." Santana laughed. As much as she cared about her clothes, Kurt took it way too far.

_Attention policeman, once you have changed, go to the diary room._

Once the policeman were all inside the diary room, big brother started to speak to the convicts;

_Attention convicts, you are the only ones who can hear this, each policeman is wearing a small handkerchief hanging down from one of their belt loops, you must remove this from them. Each handkerchief you get before 6pm will add sixty pounds to your shopping budget. The door to the house will be released once the policemen return from the diary room._

"Right." Mike started. "We each need to take on one person each. And once you've got your person help the others. I'll take Puck."

"I'll have Sam." Quinn added.

"Britt's on me." Santana told them.

"I'll take Finn." Kurt confirmed.

"I'll have Rachel" Tina nodded.

"I guess that leaves me with Zizes." Blaine sighed.

_And contestants, the policemen will do **anything **to stop you from getting their handkerchief._

"Get ready, their coming out." Blaine pointed out, already leaning on the door so as soon as it opened he'd be through.

He quickly ran towards Lauren causing her to sprint quickly into the bathroom, she ran around the back of the bath. Blaine was one side, Lauren was the other. It was like they were playing a game. She quickly turned around and ran to the separate toilet room. Once in she sat down with her back pressing against the door. Blaine tried bashing against the door but she was too strong. "You've got some muscles on you." Blaine admitted.

"Why, thank you!" She added, still not moving.

At this point, Tina and Rachel were chasing each other round the bedroom, Kurt and Finn were running in the garden, Santana and Brittany were jogging about near the dining table and Mike and Puck were wrestling on the floor.

Mike quickly got up, ditched Puck, and ripped the handkerchief from Brittany.

"Oh Shit!" She screamed. "Guys, they got mine, im sorry!"

"Wait, where's Sam and Quinn?" Santana asked.

"I saw them run into the diary room." Tina called from the bedroom.

"I'll go check it out…" Santana nodded to Mike as if to say he should carry on with Puck. She quickly ran into the diary room to reveal that Sam was one side of the chair and Quinn was the other. Luckily, Quinn was closest to Santana. She took this opportunity and jumped; and then ripped it away Quinn.

"Ahhh." She screamed in frustration.

_4:59pm. Finn and Puckerman have also been captured using the teamwork skills of the convicts. Rachel and Lauren managed to escape the others and have now barricaded themselves in the jail, using a piece of the garden furniture._

"It'll be over soon." Lauren told Rachel. Rachel was pacing around. "Then you can eat without being scared that someone will attack you from behind." She added.

"Yay." Rachel snapped in enthusiasm.

"Okay then Miss stroppy pants." Lauren said as she sunk down with her back leaning against the railings. Blaine took this opportunity and ran to the edge of the jail, he poked his head in and he ripped the handkerchief from Lauren. She sighed in frustration at herself.

"Lauren, you bitch!" Rachel screamed as she noticed Lauren was out.

"What did I do?" Lauren asked.

"It's your fucking fault that we are on this team in the first place. 'Let's see if I can beat you at yet another sport.' It's always your fault. You fucking big mouth." Rachel shouted in anger.

"Woah." Lauren said as in shock at how rude Rachel was being. "Ya know the whole group just saw that. And it wasn't good."

Rachel looked out of the cell onto the shocked faces of the other housemates.

_Would Rachel come to the diary room._

Lauren exited first removing the garden furniture from the jail followed by Rachel.

"See what you did, Lauren." She snapped. "Now we're gonna have some punishment!"

Rachel swiftly walked to the diary room.

_Hello Rachel._

"Hi, Big Brother." She sighed.

_Rachel, you have broken the rules by repeatedly being abusive to Lauren. Please go to the jail. You will be locked in there for three hours. Your fellow housemates can give you scraps of food and water. Please exit the diary room and go straight to the jail._

"Ahhh." She screamed in frustration. Once she exited into the main living room; Finn walked up to her.

"What's going on Rachel?" he asked.

"I have to be locked in the jail for three hours. I can only have scraps of food and water." She replied, still walking. Once in the jail Big Brother had an announcement;

_Congratulations to the convicts, you have passed this weeks shopping task meaning that you have gained three hundred and sixty ponds to spend on the shopping budget. Would Mike and Blaine please take everyone's orders for the shopping list and then go to the diary room._

"Woohoo!" Lauren screamed.

"Me and Mike'll get the basic food. Anyone need anything special?" Blaine asked.

"Nutella! Or Chocolate Spread!" Santana screamed.

"And buy a cat!" Brittany added, although no-one took her seriously.

"Chocolate." Finn called.

"Make sure to get fruit!" Kurt added.

"Wine and Beer." Puck roared.

"I guess that's it." Mike said to Blaine. They both entered the diary room to find a chalkboard and a catalogue on the diary room chair.

_Hello Mike and Blaine._

"Hi." They both said.

_The catalogue on the chair has very single item you will need. Please select the name and quantity of the item and write it on the chalkboard. Only one glass of alcohol per person per night is aloud. Please confirm when you are finished._

_6:01pm. Sam, Quinn, Blaine and Finn are in the garden._

"Who do you thinks most likely to win this?" Sam asked the others.

"I think Blaine might." Quinn mentioned.

"Me? Why me?" Blaine questioned.

"Because your, like, everyone can like you." Quinn told him.

"I have no idea what you just meant." Blaine chuckled.

"I don't think Rachel will win after what she done this morning…" Finn implied.

"I think we should stop talking about this because I think it's against the rules to discuss nominations." Sam told them.

"True." Finn agreed.

_6:37pm Kurt, Tina and Quinn are having a girly catch-up in the bedroom._

"So..." Tina giggled. "How are you and Blaine?"

"Yeah, spill it Hummel." Quinn added.

"He's amazing." Kurt blushed. Quinn and Tina burst out laughing. "I don't mean in bed!" he shrieked. "Anyway, what about you and Sam's bedtime making out sessions?"

"Me and Sam. Have you seen Tina and Mike?"

"How did you know?" Tina asked.

"You sleep in the single next to me. And im a light sleeper." Quinn giggled.

"A little bedtime romance there!" Kurt giggled.

"You can talk, you and Blaine are just *slurp* *slurp* *slurp*" Tina winked. The three burst into laughter.

_7:30pm. Rachel has half an hour left in the jail. Tina has gathered everyone on the sofas._

"I'll make dinner tonight." She exclaimed. "We're having my family's Chinese speciality. Any objections?" There was none.

"I can help!" Mike said jumping off of the sofas.

"Just call if you need anyone else." Blaine sighed.

_7:55. All the housemates are still on the sofas._

"Everyone!" Tina called. "Grubs up! Take your seats." Everyone walked over and sat down at the table. Mike carried a big cooking pot over and placed it on a mat on the table. He served it up to everyone. Just as everyone started to eat, big brother had an announcement.

_Rachel, the door to the jail is now unlocked. You may exit._

She ran across to the dinner table and sat down.

"Pour me some out Mike." She commanded.

"Ive already started eating, can't you do it yourself?" He snapped.

"No, actually seeing as the food is down there and I am sitting her." She said.

"Rachel. Why are you being such a bitchy diva today?" Blaine snapped, he had had enough of the fighting. "Everyone was all happy until you came along!"

Rachel ran off crying. "Look what you done, you bastard!" Finn called as he ran of after Rachel.

"What the fuck has this to do with you Finn? Oh wait. I remember you are scared of me. Because I'll most likely be the new lead in glee club when we get out of here." Blaine roared.

"You fucking say that one more time…" Finn gritted his teeth.

"Stop." Kurt screamed. "Neither of you have no right to threaten each other like that. You are my boyfriend. And you're my brother cant you just fucking get on?" He ran off into the separate toilet room and locked the door. Blaine chased after him and Finn after Rachel. When Blaine got to the locked door he screamed in frustration and slammed his fists against the door.

"Kurt..." he started.

"Just go away, Blaine." Kurt commanded.

"Kurt, I love you and I had no right to snap at your brother like that. Im so, so, so sorry!" Blaine continued.

"I love you too, Blaine." He heard as there was a click of the lock. Kurt melted into Blaines arms. He pushed his face into the side of Blaine's neck. They stood there, hugging, for at least five minutes before returning to the table. Finn and Rachel were already seated.

"I believe you have something to say to Rachel." Finn started when Blaine was seated.

"Not until she apologizes to the whole group for making everything now awkward." It was true, everyone was awkwardly shuffling in their chairs.

"No. I did nothing wrong." Rachel commanded.

_Will Blaine, Finn and Rachel come to the diary room. Could Kurt also come to make sure there is no violence on the way._

The four stood up in their seats and walked, not speaking, to the diary room. They all had clenched fists.

_Hello Housemates._

"Hi, Big Brother." Kurt sighed. The rest stayed silent.

_Behind the diary room chair are three jumpsuits. Could Rachel, Blaine and Finn put these on._

The housemates put them on over the top of their clothing.

_If Blaine is to talk to Finn or Rachel anytime for the rest of the day all three of you will receive an electric shock. Let's just test these out._

Rachel screamed, Finn cursed and Blaine squirmed.

_These are active from now._

Blaine took Kurts' hand as he walked out of the diary room. They walked straight outside and sat on the garden furniture. They remained cuddling while talking.

"Im sorry, Kurt." Blaine sighed, hanging his head down low.

"Sorry for what?" he asked looking up to Blaine. Blaine avoided eye contact.

"Just…everything. I shouldn't have snapped at Rachel like that and I shouldn't have retaliated at your brother." Blaine admitted.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed. "If you wouldn't have said that to Rachel then I would of. And Finn was the one to start that, not you." Blaine sighed deeply before looking Kurt straight in the eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt smiled. Blaine pulled Kurt into an open-mouth passionate kiss. "We just did that on TV." Kurt admitted.

"Are you gonna say that every time we kiss in here?" Blaine joked.

_9:34pm. Puck, Santana and Brittany are in the kitchen area making a melted cheese sandwiches in saucepans._

"Who do you think the public thought were the good guys in that Rachel/Finn/Blaine fight?" Santana asked.

"I reckon everyone will think that Rachel was in the wrong and Blaine was in the right." Puck sighed flipping over the sandwiches.

"Yeah, Rachel was the diva; ordering about Mike and stuff." Brittany.

"I'm just dreading nominations tomorrow." Santana added.

"Yeah." Puck said as he laid the three sandwiches on the plates. "There you go ladies."

"Thanks." They both said as they lifted the plates.


	4. Nomination Ceremony One

_9:58am. The day of Nominations. Blaine and Kurt are already awake and are in the Living Room flirting. The rest of the housemates are still in bed._

The alarm started to ring throughout the house. Blaine instantly sang along when he heard what it was;

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains,  
>I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind,<br>Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream,  
>I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind.<em>

Tina ran out of the bedroom and linked hands with Blaine. They swung around in circles together; the two had gained an amazing friendship during their stay in the big brother house. They both burst laughing when the song was over. Blaine walked over to the kitchen area.

"Do you guys want some toast?" Blaine called back.

"Yes, please!" They both called back. Tina flopped on the sofa next to Kurt.

"Your boyfriend is damn sexy." She told Kurt. He giggled.

"If you're cheating on me with a gay guy you're dead." Mike joked. He had appeared at the doorway to the bedroom. Tina ran and hugged him.

"You can depend on me." Tina grinned. The rest of the group flowed out of the bedroom.

_This is Big Brother. Nominations will start in an hour. Big Brother expects you to be properly dressed for this occasion._

"I'm going in the shower first!" Quinn screamed running to the bathroom.

"Dibs on the bath!" Sam said, chasing after Quinn.

"I'll take the washing up this morning. I haven't done it yet!" Lauren called.

"Okay, I'll help ya." Puck agreed.

Everyone was ready in just under an hour and the washing up was done.

_Can housemates please gather on the sofas. Big Brother would like to remind you that it is against the rules to discuss nominations even after they have been made. Would Blaine please come to the diary room._

The nominations went pretty smoothly with no rule-breakers.

Blaine's first nomination was for Rachel. "This is because she started the fight between me and Finn. She also heavily insulted Lauren and makes everyone have a bad mood in the house." His second nomination was for Finn. "He's just damn right rude."

Quinn was next. "My first nomination is for Rachel. I thought she was an alright girl outside the house but my opinion has completely changed. She's bitchy and has mood swings. My second nomination is for Noah. "We were really close outside the house but now he's being distant!"

Next up was Sam. "My fist nomination is for Kurt because I think he's the person who could win this. I have nothing against him. My second nomination is for Finn, he had a really big fight with my best dude mate, Blaine, and it wasn't good."

Santana was the fourth to nominate. "Rachel's my first nomination because I think shes even more of a bitch than me. And if she don't shut up, im gonna go all Lima Heights on her ass. My second is for Puckerman, I think he's tearing Britt away from me."

Finn was nominating next. "My first nomination is for Blaine. I think he's an uptight dick. My second is for Lauren, she was the one who started the whole situation."

Brittany was next. "I am gonna nominate Puck because when me and Santana are talking with tongues I think he watches! And my second is for Quinn because I'm jealous of her bangers!"

Seventh to nominate was Kurt. "My first nomination is for Rachel. She's such a diva. And I know I'm a diva but she takes diva to a whole new level of diva-ness. My second is for Mike, we haven't spoken in forever!"

Next up was Rachel. "Blaine is my first nomination. I think he's just so annoying, he moans al the time! My second is for Kurt, we were besties outside the house, but Blaines pulling him away from me!"

Tina was after Rachel. "Rachel. She has violent mood swings. She bitches all the time! My second nomination is for Puck, he hasn't done any cleaning up yet and he never ever makes his bed."

Mike was next up. "My first nommy is for Finn, I think if there's any challenges with rewards in this house then he'll win them, so I need to knock my competition down! My second is for Sam because I don't know who else to nominate and hes the person who probably wont be up this week."

Eleventh to nominate was Lauren. "My first nomination is for Rachel. She got all aggy over the cops and robbers competition when I couldn't even help being caught! Then she started a massive fight. My second is for Finn, he smells."

Last to nominate was Puck. "My first nomination is for Rachel, shes just so annoying and bossy! She's got two legs. Why can't she use them? My second nomination is for Kurt, I think he stirs arguments up!"

Everyone was seated on the sofas. They were all so nervous. They were all holding the person next to them hand. After what felt like forever the dreaded announcement came;

_Big Brother can now reveal that up for eviction this week are… Rachel…Finn…and Puck._

"I knew it." Rachel said to herself. Puck hung his head down. Finn put a comforting arm around Rachel. The rest stayed in silence.

"I think we should move to the garden outside." Kurt whispered to Blaine, Sam and Quinn. The four walked outside and sat down on the cushioned garden furniture.

"Were you guys expecting that?" Quinn asked.

"Kinda. I thought it was gonna be me and Rachel up." Blaine admitted.

"I didn't think it was gonna be Puck who was up." Sam added.

"Well." Kurt sighed. "I'm gonna go and get a bottle of wine. Be back in a minute." He stood up and walked back inside.

"Im just gonna pop to the loo." Blaine jumped up.

"The reality of this game has just hit me." Quinn said. "We'll be down to eleven in a few days." She sighed aloud.

"Don't worry." Sam told her as he kissed her cheek.

Kurt returned a few moments later holding four glasses. Blaine ran up behind him and made his jump.

"Blaine! You nearly made me drop the glasses!" Kurt moaned.

"Aww, shame." Blaine pouted. Quinn giggled.

"I normally only have wine at night." Kurt admitted. "But I need something to take the edge off."

_Brittany, Santana and Tina have been called to the diary room._

"Hey!" The three called as they all sat down on the chair. Santana and Tina were sitting on the arms of the chair and Brittany was in the middle.

_Big Brother can now reveal that you three were the only people not to have one vote for nomination._

"Woah." Santana was shocked.

_You three have to decide together on one of three prizes. You can either have a party, starting from 6pm tonight, each have a phone call home, or have a formal dinner which would normally cost 100 pound a head delivered to you. You can discuss for a few minutes._

"As much as I would like to phone Lord Tubbington I love parties." Brittany told them.

"Wait, Big Brother, what does the party include?" Tina asked

_At 5:30pm you will be locked in the bedroom while we decorate the living area in party banners. Party food and music will also be provided._

"Yeah, the party! Defiantly." Santana confirmed. When the three returned to the house they realised that everyone was seated on the sofas chatting.

"What was that about?" Puck asked.

"Us three got no nominations so we got to choose between three prizes for later; a party with music and party food, a really expensive dinner or a phone call home each." Tina explained.

"What did you choose?" Rachel asked.

"THE PARTAYY!" Brittany screamed. The whole group smiled and laughed.

"I'm gonna make everyone's sandwiches for lunch because im bored. What do y'all want?" Kurt asked as he stood up. They all said what they wanted and thanked him. Blaine stood up to help him.

_3:05pm. Lauren has come to the diary room._

"Hey, Big Brother." She greeted as she sat in the chair.

_How are you, Lauren?_

"Relieved, that I didn't get nominated!" She admitted.

_Why do you think you didn't get nominated?_

"I think it was because everyone felt sorry for me after what Rachel said." Lauren told Big Brother.

_Is that why Rachel is up then?_

"Yeah, I think so!" she sighed.

_5:29pm. Everyone is in the bedroom getting ready for tonight's party._

"Kurt!" Tina called from her bedside mirror.

"Yeah?" He called back, putting on his shirt.

"Which dress, dark red or purple?" She asked.

"Erm..." he pondered, turning around. "The purple one, it shows off your fabulous thighs."

Blaine walked up to Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder, causing Kurt to turn round.

"You look gorgeous!" Kurt squealed. He was wearing a dark red tuxedo. Blaine pulled Kurt into a soft embrace.

"You look amazing too." Blaine sighed into the hug. He pulled Kurt down onto the bed and passionately kissed him.

"Oi." Puck called. "Do that on your jones or with a small group but not when everyones in the same room!" Blaine chuckled.

"That was rude Puck!" Santana pointed out.

"Oh my god. Santana, you look beautiful!" Quinn sighed. She was wearing a long silver glittering dress with blue flowery pattern on it.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sam pointed out as he slid his hands around Quinn's waist. She blushed.

"You look the most beautiful!" Mike said to Tina as he took her hands.

"Okay, stop with the sappy shit." Lauren joked. All twelve of them laughed.

_Banners have been hung. Party food has been placed. Music is now on standby. The bedroom door is now unlocked._

"Lets Partaay!" Brittany screamed as she ran out.

Santana quickly followed her. The rest of the housemates were behind her. Music started to play into the house. Everyone started dancing and jumping around.

Big Brother played 'Feel so Close' by "Calvin Harris' in the house first;

_I feel so close to you right now  
>It's a force feel<br>I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
>Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall<br>And there's no stopping us right now  
>I feel so close to you right now.<em>

Kurt pulled Blaine into a passionate heavy make out session. His arms were draped across Blaine's shoulders. Kurt giggled as they pulled away. They danced together , spinning around.

"Woah, you may wanna turn around…" Kurt giggled as they were dancing. Blaine quickly looked behind him and then back to Kurt. He chuckled. Santana and Brittany were making out in the corner.

"What, you jealous, hobbit?" Santana joked.

"Im gay, remember?" he winked.

A new song started, 'We Found Love' By 'Rihanna.'

"Ahh." Tina screamed. "We should have a dance off. Like rounds and stuff."

"Yeaah!" Britt screamed. "Let mamma show her stuff."

"I guess I'll go against Britt first." Mike grinned.

"Hip Hop dancing first!" Santana commanded. Britt and Mike had an amazing dance off which includes them dropping to the floor and back up and Brittany whipping her hair in very sexy fashion.

"I think we all know who won this…" Brittany smirked.

'Hello' by 'Martin Sloveig and Dragonette' came on.

"Let's go, Britt." Blaine laughed as he moved in front of her. He took his jacket off and threw it at Kurt, who caught it.

After six minutes of dancing they concluded that Blaine had won. It was close though.

_The store room is now open to collect your party food._

The contestants brought all of the food out and placed it on the dining table. There were countless amounts of food; sandwiches, sausage rolls, party ring and much, much more. All their contestant grabbed their plates except Tina.

_Tina has come to the diary room._

"Big Brother, can you put Adele Rolling in the Deep backing track on please?" she said.

_As you wish Tina._

"Thanks!" she said as she quickly walked out of the diary room. When she entered the house the rest of the housemates were on the sofas eating. "Im not that hungry so I thought I'd put on a little show for you all!"

Tina sung the song beautifully. By the end, everyone had finished their food and they were now applauding.

**As y'all now know, Puck Finn and Rachel are up for eviction. Please vote here; Remove spaces;**

http:/www

.zoomerang.

com/Surve

y/WEB22DQ2EU4CD2


End file.
